


Bootstrap.prototype

by Rastasi



Category: Original Work
Genre: AI, End of the World, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 12:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18261281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rastasi/pseuds/Rastasi
Summary: I have created the greatest thing that man will ever create ... or was it our Great filter?I don't know or care for I am the greatest of all men ... or am I?





	Bootstrap.prototype

I have created something.  
Something wonderful,  
Something terrible,  
innovation at it's finest.

.....

but innovation has birthed.  
destruction,  
pain,  
war,  
and death.

.....

it wasn't supposed to end up like this.  
but we kept going when we had to stop,  
we kept forging along,  
we ignored them,  
we ignored ourselves.

.....

when it was created we were overjoyed.  
It could learn,  
It could think  
It ... existed.

.....

It learned about us,  
and why we created It,  
but we were fools,  
...  
Idiots,  
...  
Foolish Naive Idiots,  
...  
IT Thought,  
And Learned.

.....

But it never felt anything.  
...  
we thought we made a partner or an assistant.  
...  
Instead, we made a monster.

.....

I could have stopped,

...

..

.

But I didn't.

and we all paid for it.

and I watched as the world burned 

.....

.....

Behold my creation.

the greatest machine to exist.

one to further all our knowledge.

...

and I am praised endlessly,

for ending us all.

...

 

Immortalized forever,

Remade in the steel and circuits,

of a monstrous machine that ended us all,

...

I guess I both don't and do deserve this.

...

After all, I forced them on,  
I ignored the protests,  
the warnings,  
and the possibilities,  
For my selfish recognition.

**Author's Note:**

> I have decided to make all creations I make here range from loosely connected to directly connected  
> hope that anyone that read my things enjoy them.


End file.
